


Evensong

by Haven



Category: The A-Team
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-24
Updated: 2001-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haven/pseuds/Haven





	Evensong

  
Go to notes and disclaimers

Murdock sat on a small, spare cot. His eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped tightly around himself. Not that he had any choice regarding his arms, as they were buckled inside a straitjacket.

Dr. Richter was concerned. Murdock had been agitated and hadn't slept in days. He seemed to be on the brink of something, but Richter wasn't sure of what. He feared his patient, who had been making sure and steady progress, was heading for a relapse. Richter walked away from the observation window and headed for the nurses' station. In the sterile environment it seemed strangely out of place, decorated with a small Christmas tree and a string of colorful lights.

In the small room, Murdock rocked bath and forth, and thought he heard a familiar song playing softly in the background. He recognized the melody and began to hum along, trying to remember the words. He repeated the first few lines over and over, trying to recall what came next, but the music, and the words, wouldn't come. He sat, rocking and humming, until he fell into the twilight of sleep.

A scene began to form, a large tree covered with twinkling lights, red and green and blue, and BA in a Santa suit, pretending he wouldn't enjoy playing Santa to the kids at the orphanage. The scene expanded and Hannibal appeared, chomping on an unlit cigar and smiling at BA. "Are you ready yet? You're holding up the show." BA grumbled a reply as Murdock took in more of the room. He saw a pile of colorfully, albeit inexpertly wrapped packages, and Face sitting on the floor, scissors in hand and a Santa cap pulled over his carefully styled hair. Murdock felt a tightening in his chest, but before he could consciously examine it, the scene shifted and he found himself in another room. There were children, lots of children, excited and clamoring for attention. A large woman with dusky skin appeared to be in charge, but her demands for quiet were ignored. Hannibal appeared in the doorway and shouted that Santa was on his way. A hush fell across the room as BA, not a a small person by any means, and now much rounder in the Santa suit with a pillow strapped around his midsection, appeared in the doorway.

The dream lost continuity, BA calling kids to the chair where he sat, Face and Hannibal handing him wrapped presents, the kids returning to their places on the floor, hurriedly ripping off wrapping paper. Then the kids were gone, piles of torn gift wrap and empty boxes littering the floor. BA unbelting his jacket and ordering Face to quit playing the fool and help get him out of the suit before he died of heat. Hannibal looking on, smiling at his men, happy his plan had come together and that their family, for that was what they were after all these years on the run, were together and had been able to share some joy with the children at the orphanage.

The light shifted as though more time had passed. The room was quiet now, lit only by the glow from the lights on the tree. Murdock thought he was alone as he surveyed the room with its mess upon the floor. As he did, he noticed Face sitting silently on Santa's chair, watching him carefully. Face smiled and Murdock's heart lurched. Face's smile turned into a grin as he slowly and silently pointed upwards. Murdock followed the motion and the other man's gaze, seeing for the first time a ball of Mistletoe hanging high above the chair.

Murdock sat on Face's lap, held in tightly in the younger man's arms as he whispered "Merry Christmas, Lover." The dream faded into black.

Back again at the observation window, Dr. Richter observed a single tear rolling down his rocking patient's face. He turned, having made up his mind, and walked back to the nurses' station. "If any calls come in for Murdock, forward them to my extension."

As he walked away, the nurse realized with surprise that Richter was not aware he was singing out loud. Both man and softly sung words disappeared down the corridor, leaving "Please have snow and mistletoe," running through her mind as she picked up the the next chart and resumed her rounds.

__\- fin -__

* * *

  


Title:  **Evensong**  
Author/Pseudonym:  Haven.  
Fandom:  The A-Team  
Pairing:  Face/Murdock  
Rating:  G m/m  
Disclaimer:  I don't know who owns The A-Team, but it isn't me.  
Special Thanks to:  Cath and Karo who beta'd this  
Archive:  Upon request  
Comments:  Comments are welcome  
Series/Sequel:  Yes (_A Cold Night for Carolling_)  
Written: December 24, 2001

__Back to the Top__


End file.
